Marvel One Shots and Short Stories
by PhotographerwithaPen
Summary: What the title says. One shots, drabbles, imagines, short stories, etc. for marvel characters! Accepting requests, but I don't do y/n or xReader.
1. Hereditary- Steve Rogers

Timothy Grant Rogers is laying in bed, sick. Again. Steven had been on a mission, only to get a call that he needed to be back right away. Steve successfully finishes the mission within the hour, and returns to the Avengers facility. His right knee is stinging, and there is a little gash in his suit, but Steve doesn't care. He just needs to get home to Timothy.

He rushes to his apartment in the facility, then into his 6 year old sons room. The room is a decent size, with blue walls and red, white, and blue decorations. His comforter is the American flag, and his chair that sits at his desk is made to look like Steves shield. The remainder of the apartment looks like a house in the 1940's, but bigger with more modern technology.

Bruce walks in, clipboard in hand. Waiting for Steve to notice that he's in the doorway before speaking so Steve isn't surprised by Bruce's presence. Steve finally notices the scientist.

"He was doing really good for the first 2 days of your mission. Then today he got a fever, and it all went downhill. His fever is at 102, he's eaten 2 crackers, and he's having a lot of trouble breathing. He's been asking for you. We're going to do some tests, but it's probably pneumonia."

Steve sighs. Of course his child had to get his maladies. Steve wonders.. why? Why couldn't Timothy be able to run, and play, and be normal?

Timothy has always wanted to be just like his dad, wanted to fight bad guys and care for people. To walk in Stevens foot prints. But Timothy has had the unfortunate immune system that Steve once had... so Timothy can barely get out of the house without getting sick.

Steve looks up at Bruce. "Thanks. Thanks for staying with Timothy while I went on the missions. I'm glad Timothy has everyone." Steve gives a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, instead it looks concerned.

Bruce wants to give Steve a well-needed pep talk but he decides he'll do that later. Steve's been pretty stressed lately, with missions and Timothy he never has time to take care of himself. Even the super soldier serum can't take care of the dark circles under his eyes, or the stress radiating off of him.

Bruce exits the room and leaves Timothy and Steve alone.

Steve never really understood his ailments from his mothers point of view, usually Steve was too tired to even understand what was going on. But now, he understands. And he hates it. He wants his son to be ok, he wants his son to be able to do what Steve always wanted to do but never could. Steve wants to give Timothy the world.

But he can't.

Timothy rustles a little bit, and Steve gently sits beside him. Brushing the little boys blonde hair to the side. It's wet from sweat, but Steve doesn't mind. Timothy's breathing is shallow, and weak. The asthma not helping Timothy's ability to breathe.

"Hey, Captain Timothy. How were you for Uncle Bruce while I was away?"

Timothy coughs and leans against his dads chest, Steve smells horrible but Timothy is just glad to have his dad back home. "I was good. I think." Steve smiles a bit and presses a cold rag to Timothy's forehead to help with fever, then tucks blankets around Timothy's small form.

"Well that's good. Get some rest. Ok? I'm going to take a shower but I'll be right back. I promise." Steve gently stands up from the bed, and helps Timothy lay down. Propping his head up so phlegm doesn't choke him while he's napping. Timothy barely even notices, and starts snoring the moment Steve walks into the bathroom.

Steve showers, worrying while he shampoos his hair. He shouldn't worry so much, Timothy is sick every other week. But he's a dad, that's what he does. He remembers being where Timothy is and all it makes him want to do is remedy it, even though he can't.

Steven notices the gash across his leg, and puts some gauze on it. Not really concerned. With his supersoldier healing, it would heal in a few hours to a day. He's really worried about Timothy.

Steve had Timothy soon after Civil War. He married a woman who he thought was true. Her name was Caroline. Caroline was perfect, Steve thought. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, funny. They married, and a year after the marriage they had Timothy Grant Rogers. Caroline, scared away by Timothy's ailments ran off. Leaving Steve and Timothy behind.

But thankfully, Steve and Timothy have had a large support group. Bucky, after rehabilitation, has grown to be a strong inspiration for Timothy. Tony reconciled with Steve and helps Timothy learn engineering, Bruce teaches him chemistry and physics. Natasha teaches him martial arts, Clint has taught him archery. Everyone in the Avengers has taught him something, everyone in the Avengers has fallen in love with little Timothy.

Steven wouldn't take back any of what happened with Caroline. He loves Timothy, and even though it's been a long journey it's been worth it. He just hopes he's a good father.

Steve throws on some sweatpants and a tee shirt that reads 'My Dads a Superhero' that Timothy got him for Father's Day last year.

Steve slowly walks into the kitchen and makes some soup and grabs some water. He slides beside Timothy and gently helps him sit up, handing him the soup and a spoon. After Timothy finishes with what he can eat, about 3 bites, Steve sits the cup of soup on the bedside table.

"Dad... I want to go outside and play." Steve gives a little sigh.

"Not today, Tim. Okay? It's really cold out, and you're already sick. But once you're not sick, we can go outside. I promise."

Timothy drops his shoulders and scoots closer to Steven. "ok dad. Can you tell me a story?"

Steve, like the dad he is, loves telling stories, so he happily agrees. Steve slips under the covers with Timothy, and wraps an arm around him. Timothy, half deaf just as Steve used to be, makes sure his hearing ear isn't blocked so he can hear his dads voice.

Steven starts. "One time, your Uncle Bucky and I went to Coney Island. It was probably..." Steve things. "1939. I hated rollercoasters, and I had probably eaten enough hot dogs for both Buck and I. But he pushed me, he wanted me to..." Steve stops when he notices that Timothy is sound asleep. Steve softly smiles and falls asleep as well.


	2. Moonlight- Bucky Barnes

Moonlight- Bucky Barnes

Casey Elaine Robinson was an optimist when she met James Buchanan Barnes. She was a whirlwind of joy, so happy that she could light up a room without even trying.

Casey met Bucky outside of a thrift store. She had so many bags from the Goodwill that she couldn't see where she was going, and bumped into him, dropping everything.

Some beat up combat boots spilled from one bag, a tee shirt reading 'I survived The Tycoon' that had definitely seen its hay day fell out of another, and some camouflage cargo pants that looked terribly worn fell from the same bag.

She was wearing some jeans that weren't purposely ripped, an original 1980's Les Miserable broadway tee shirt, and some Converse. Her glasses were barely hanging onto the bridge of her nose, and her frizzy brown hair was thrown into a messy braid cascading down her back.

To others, she looked out of place, but to Bucky, she was like a breath of fresh air. She was gorgeous, not in a classical sense of beauty- but in a different way. Her confidence and optimism bringing life to everything. Including him.

Bucky, being ever the gentleman helped her gather her bags, but also being quite the ladies man, he asked for her number. Blushing, she handed him her number and rushed off home to put her new found items in the wash. Excited over her thrift store finds, but also excited because of her new found friend.

Well, it started out as friends. Coffee dates and diner lunches turned into midnight movies and hidden glances. Bucky asked her on a date four months after they became friends, knowing she was the one for him. Casey accepted, and they had their first date a week later.

Bucky took her to a secluded area of New York, in a forest. But this wasn't any forest, Bucky had set it up the day before for the perfect evening out, with Steve's help. There were Edison bulbs strung between the trees, and an area for dancing cleared out for the both of them. Speakers were hidden in the trees, playing The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra, and Bucky was dressed in black slacks and a blue button up shirt. The sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He usually hid his metal arm, but knowing this was Casey he rolled his sleeves up. She loved his metal arm, his fake arm is a part of him, and she loved that.

Casey was dressed in a vintage 1940's dress she found, with some 1970's oxfords and a set of fake pearls. Her frizzy hair tamed in soft pin curls and her glasses sitting nicely on her nose for once. Her red lipstick and winged eyeliner transporting Bucky back to his time.

Casey looked around in awe as she marveled at the lights, and swooned at the sound of Frank Sinatra. She was so encased in the beauty of it all, that she didn't even react when Bucky swept her into his arms. They both danced, swaying back and forth. Giggling at little mistakes and enjoying the feeling of each other's embrace.

Until the lights went off. Apparently the lights had an hour timer on them that Bucky was unaware of. That was alright though, they had the stars and the moon. So there they danced, in the dark. Only the stars and moon lighting up their night. It was the perfect night, the perfect dance, and they were the perfect dance partners.

A year later, Bucky recreated this night for his proposal, without the lights shutting off of course. Casey excitedly said yes, and started planning.

It was the night before the wedding, and Bucky knew something was wrong. He could feel it, sense it almost. So he called Casey to make sure she was okay.

She didn't answer. Her friend did. That's when Bucky knew his instinct was right, he wished it hadn't been.

"Bucky, I don't know what happened. We were sitting around and watching a chick flick for her bachelorette party and the lights went out and," the girl on the other end, Jamie, Casey's best friend, wheezed a little. "I don't know where she is. It's like she disappeared."

Too shocked to comfort Jamie, Bucky hangs up on her. Bucky's bachelor party had long ended, he just wanted something small, so he had to run to Steve's apartment to tell him what happened. When he got there, he was severely unsteady, sweat was on his forehead and he could barely breathe his heart was racing so fast. Steve had to comfort him from the panic attack to make sense of anything that Bucky was saying. Steve thought it was wedding jitters at first, boy was he wrong.

After getting past the initial shock, and explaining what happened, Bucky hops into his role of hero. He starts looking for any sign of Casey, any way to know where she's at. Everyone helps, even Tony.

Then he finds out- Hydra. Hydra had taken his Casey away, the woman it took him fifty years to find. Now she was in some unknown Hydra base having who knows what done to her.

Actually, Bucky knows and maybe somehow that makes it worse. For six months, he searches for her. Wondering every day, what's being done to his fiancee? To his true love. Bucky blames himself- he should've had an agent at her door. He should've protected her better. He loses sleep, a lot of sleep. When he isn't looking for her, he's working out to make sure he's strong enough to save her. Steve has his hands full making sure Bucky eats, and sleeps at least 5 hours a night. Nightmares plague Bucky, and he's so scared of the one thought running through his head- What if she never comes back?

Finally, after those terrible six months, Casey is found. Bucky is a madman as he breaks into the Hydra base. Nothing dares to get in his path, nothing and no one. He finds Casey, beaten and bloodied. Caged like an animal. Bucky takes the keys from the man he just knocked out and unlocks the door.

"I know it's not Bucky, just stop." She tells her head, "He's not here. Stop hoping. You're going to look up and he'll disappear." She whispers to herself, but when she looks up he's still there. Her body is emaciated, every bone in her body can be seen. Her hair, normally bouncy and lively is matted and falling out. Her face is sunken, and her bright eyes are worn. She stands on wobbly legs, chains rattling as she moves. She walks up to Bucky and her fingers gently touch his beard stubble. "It's you," Tears roll down her cheeks as he starts to remove the chains, "It's really you."

Bucky picks her up, bridal style. "It's really me doll." He speaks softly, afraid of startling her. The only thought he can think is, 'I did this to her, it's my fault.' She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, exhausted. She falls asleep on his shoulder and he walks into the quinjet beside Steve. Not daring to make a noise or movement, afraid to wake her up. If anyone so much as breathes too loudly, Bucky glares at them. Really, he's not mad at them, he's mad at himself for letting this happen to her.

They return to Avengers Headquarters. Casey is taken into the infirmary and Bucky refuses to leave her side. She's given a room in the medical wing after tests are done and treatments are administered, and Bucky sits right beside her. He takes her left hand softly, and caresses the finger where the ring he gave her is missing. Only a small indent from her wearing it remains, like a ghost. Hydra stole it. That breaks Bucky's heart even more.

He thinks of when she saw it at a flea market she dragged him to. It was on a shelf she couldn't reach, and she was attempting to peek at it. Bucky grabbed it for her, and she gawked at it for at least five minutes before Bucky pressed her to try it on. When she did, it fit like a glove. The ring had intricate lines, intertwining with diamonds encrusted randomly. It was in almost perfect condition despite its age, and it reminded Bucky of them. The lines of time intertwining perfectly for them to meet. He bought the ring sneakily and surprised her with it when he proposed. Bucky felt she was more excited over the ring than the proposal, but that was okay- because she was happy.

He stays by her side, never leaving no matter how uncomfortable the chair is. He keeps her hand in his and accidentally falls asleep with his head on the sheets beside her.

When she wakes up, he immediately knows she's not the same. He didn't expect her to be the same ray of sunshine, but he still misses it. She didn't wake him up when she woke up, instead she was staring straight at the blank wall in front of her. Still, silent, and somber.

Bucky speaks softly, "Hey, can I sit beside you, Casey? I promise, I'm here to help you. Alright?" She nods and he slowly eases himself beside her.

He gently takes her right hand with his left hand. She starts to jerk her hand away, but feels the familiar cold metal. She makes herself calm down, and she relaxes. It's Bucky, her Bucky. It's okay.

He takes a chance and gently lays beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulders so she can cuddle him. She tenses at first, this movement has been unfamiliar to her for the past few months. For this past while, it's only been pain. She untenses and lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and inhaling his familiar scent. "I love you, Bucky." She whispers into his chest.

For the first time in six months, he cracks a smile. "I love you too, Casey."

A month later, it's rehabilitation for Casey. Working on mental and physical stability. Her legs are shaky, and her mental state is even shakier. Bucky is there for it all, like a magnet unable to stay apart. Casey is thankful for it, even though others may find it annoying. She needs that support right now, and she's unafraid to admit it.

Even without her spunk, Bucky admires her resilience, her strength. She may not be the same person he fell in love with, but he loves her all the same.

Three months later, he finds another ring while vintage shopping with Casey. It was her first outing since she was taken, and it was a big milestone. The ring looks exactly the same, and it's the same size. Without her knowing, he buys it again.

After another three months, he sets up another outing in the forest. Lights, speakers, and moonlight. She's still a little unsteady while dancing, but that's okay. That just means Bucky gets to hold her more. He proposes again. She says yes.

Another seven months later, and they're finally walking down the aisle. Finally, she is Casey Elaine Barnes.

And though Casey may not be the same spunky optimist, Bucky and Casey still love each other like it was the first day they ever met.


	3. End of The Line- Bucky, Steve

It was like a chain of horrific events. An event that no one could foreshadow. As Steve threw the shield, there was a blast. Not just any blast, an earth shaking explosion.

The force of the bomb threw Steven to the ground, and his stance once full of power and might was now lying on the battle-torn ground. A ringing filled his ears, and the shield that he sent soaring through the air only a few seconds earlier missed it's target. Steve's shield was too far away for him to grab it, and as he heard a gunshot ring out from the direction his shield was supposed to go in, there was no time to react. He was far too dizzy, and the high pitched sound in his ears only made the disorientation worse. Steve was hit.

With the adrenaline coursing through him, he stood made a grunt as he stumbled toward his vibranium shield, and with the last of his super strength, he fought the battle with valiance, only getting paler as the battle went on. He didn't notice the pain, nor the blood rushing from the gap in his stomach. He was focused on keeping others safe, and that was all.

The battle against the neverending foe, Hydra, was won quickly and as Bucky rushed over to pat his best friend on the back for a job well done, the mighty Avenger fell to his knees. His arm was pressed to a wound to his abdomen. His red, white, and blue outfit was now mostly red. Not a bright, patriotic red, but a horrific shade of blood red. A burgundy color almost, that seemed to make him look even paler.

Bucky ran over, helping his friend to lie on his back. He yelled to Stark, concern thick in his voice. "We need some medics over here!" Bucky took off his over shirt and was about to press it to the wound when he felt Steve grab his forearm.

"Bucky, don't." He coughed a little, holding back the blood he could feel inching its way up his throat. The feeling made him all the more certain, that this was it. "I think this is it, Buck. It's the end of the line."

Bucky shook his head, there were tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. The man of stone, a man who had been hardened by time. The Winter Soldier, was on the brink of tears "Don't say that. It's not. We're going to get that med cart over here, we're going to get you patched up, and you'll go back to your stupid ways as early as tomorrow." He proceeded to try and soak up the blood coming from the abdominal wound with his gray spandex overshirt, but there was too much. The shirt was soaked through the moment Bucky pressed it to Steve's gaping wound. Bucky's eyes widened in panic, and he couldn't stop his right hand from shaking in fear. He clenched his fists tightly, trying to hide how upset he was. Even 50 years of being brainwashed by Hydra didn't stand a chance against the fear sitting in his chest.

"I want you," Steven heaved a little, he struggled to get the words from his throat to his mouth. He struggled to think of the words to say, much less go through the act of saying them. "I need you to take the shield. I want you to take on the name Captain America. People need hope, Buck. People need Captain America. Even if it's not me behind the shield." Steven grabbed the battle-torn shield and handed it to his best friend, unable to hide his wince as he picked it up.

Bucky looked at it, his forehead creasing. "I-I can't Steve. It's," He paused, thinking, "it's a sign of courage. Of goodness, of optimism. I've killed so many. I've hurt so many. I'm not an emblem of hope or goodness, just of a, an assassin."

"You're past all of that Buck. You've gone through all of that, and still come out as a," Steve heaved a little, coughing once again. He felt as though an elephant was seated on his lungs. He felt something escape this his mouth this time. It was thick and metallic. It sat on his lips as a dim red reminder that he didn't have that much time left. "A good man, that's why you should carry on my legacy. Captain America is a sign of second chances, it's who I am, Buck. I never had a family, never had anyone else. You're like my brother, Bucky. I want you to carry my legacy. I want you to be the one to give people hope."

Bucky gave a shuddering sigh, one that was full of anxiety. "I'll do it." Bucky grabbed the lightweight shield with a heavy burden sitting on his shoulders, and although Bucky's shoulders felt as though there was an underbearable load, Steve's shoulders dropped, and his face softened a little. He seemed relieved to know that something of his would carry on.

Steve thought for a second, and slowly took his left hand to his tactile belt. He pulled out a compass and opened it to see a worn picture, yellowed from age and wrinkled from water damage. He thought for a second, before asking Bucky, "Think she'll be happy to see me, Buck?"

Bucky, face wavering took his best friends hand as a source of comfort for the both of them. "Yeah, Steve. She will. I know she will. The two of you were made for each other."

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence. The woods around them were battered and torched from the fight, Hydra agents they had injured during battle lay around them. It was silent, except for a cough or wheeze from the captain laid out on the scorched ground.

Steve mustered up enough energy to tell all of the Avengers goodbye, the compass with Peggy in it still sitting in his left hand as he gave a final word to each of them.

With Tony, it was a final word of forgiveness. For Natasha, Wanda, and Peter, he gave words of strength. Clint, Vision, and Bruce were given words of encouragement. Each word took a little bit more out of him, but he was determined to tell each of his friends goodbye. In his final moments, Steve turned to Bucky, a resigned smile on his face. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Bucky showed a hint of a grin, the weight of the thought of losing his best friend sitting behind it. "How can I?" He swallowed back tears as he tried not to let his voice crack, "You're taking all the stupid with you."

And that was when the last breath of Steven Grant Rogers escaped his mouth. It was a peaceful 'sigh,' and as he gave up the ghost, and for a moment, it was as though the world stilled.

For Bucky, the world shattered. Steven was all Bucky really had left. He was the only person who never gave up on him, he was his best friend.

As Tony pulled Bucky away from Steve's side, Bucky is scarily calm. His broad shoulders were shrugged forward. The shield given to him in Steven's final moments is held tightly to him. As they fly back to the Avengers compound, Bucky is eerily silent once more. The weight of what just happened fills the entire quinjet. It seemed as if everyone in that plane was a statue. No one dared to speak a word. Unbeknownst to Bucky, all of the Avengers were silently watching him to see just how he would react. They wondered if they should run away from the man, or run to him to comfort him. For now, they were just frozen in place.

Even without the element of death, Bucky was a sight to see with the shield in front of him and the blood encrusting his suit. The compass that Steve held is in his tactile belt. His face was stiff, and forehead was creased. He was a stone. Until he looked at the spot where Steve should be. As he stared at the empty driver's seat, now taken by an AI, Bucky breaks. Tears fall down his face, silent tears. Somber tears. The cry of a broken man. All of the other Avengers came to comfort Bucky, even Tony, but it wasn't enough. Because Steve wasn't there, and he never would be again.

The next battle, Bucky walks out dressed as Captain America. The same shield that Steve had carried is held in front of him. His face is one of steel. He holds himself up with honor, but yet with a heavy burden. To carry on the legacy of his best friend.


	4. It's Been a Long,Long Time- Steve Rogers

***SPOILERS. A LOT OF SPOILERS.

**DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME OR DON'T WANT IT SPOILED.

*YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Peggy sits at the desk in front of the window, working on files and pushing a loose curl behind her ear. She sighs and sets her forehead on her hand.

It was a long day, she had to sort through the super soldier files, the files of Captain America. The pictures of Steve, the memories they shared. The dance she never got to have.

Peggy stares at the picture of him setting on her desk. She picks up the picture of the scrawny kid from Brooklyn that she fell in love with. She traces his outline it for a moment, as if she pressed hard enough she could reach through the paper and touch his face.

With a resigned sigh, she pushes back that annoying curl and sets the photo back down, going back to organizing a file on the tesseract.

It's been a year since the helicarrier crash. She's been working at a secret agency where she's the only female agent. Right now, she's a glorified secretary, but she knows she's going to do so much more. She just has to be given the chance.

She finishes going over the file and needing a change of scenery decides to take a peek outside. She sees a man wearing khakis and a plaid shirt. Her first instinct is to grab the gun hidden under her desk, but then she notices something familiar.

"It can't be..." she whispers under her breath, thinking her tired mind is only playing a cruel trick. But as she looks at the man in front of her, his blonde hair and crooked grin, she knows. It's Steve.

Peggy races to her door, opening the door and grinning as she sees him walk towards her. She wants to run towards him, to wrap her arms around him and take him back in a heartbeat, but she's so shocked all she can do is watch him walk towards her.

"I think I'm a little late for that dance." He muses as he sets his bags down on the front porch, a crooked grin on his face.

"No," her face lights up as she sees that it's really, truly him, "You're right on time."

Peggy walks to the record player and searches for the perfect record. One that can mean something for the both of them.

The smooth swing of Harry James starts playing. Steve walks over and wraps his arms around her waist, she sets her head on his chest. They close their eyes, swaying as the sun starts to go down.

 _Never thought that you would be_

 _standing here so close to me_

 _there's so much I feel that I should say_

 _but words can wait until some other day_

"You have no idea how long it's been, Peg." He whispers into her pinned hair, a tight grip around her waist to keep her close to him.

"Words can wait." she smiles and looks back up at him, moving an arm from his embrace to place it on his cheek.

 _Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_

 _Then kiss me once again_

 _It's been a long, long time._

*****this is really short and pretty crappy but I watched Endgame today and I just love the song they danced to? It was so perfect? So I was inspired to write this. Also, the song It's Been a Long, Long Time by Harry James is amazing so you should add it to a playlist of yours.


	5. Big Bro- Peter Parker

**Authors Note**

I know that the spoiler ban is over but, just a warning that this does include spoilers. Also, I know this is super short. Sorry about that.

** and let the story begin**

Peter Parker didn't know what to do when Tony died. He was scared and confused. His mentor, his father figure had just died in front of him. As Pepper pushed through him to comfort her dying husband, he was in shock.

It was Uncle Ben all over again.

But when Peter saw a little girl with Tony's signature brown hair and bright brown eyes, Peter knew exactly what to do. He needed to be there for her. When Morgan found out about her dad, Peter was on one side of her and Pepper was on the other. When the tiny Stark needed someone to talk to that knew about math and science, she came to Peter. Peter didn't know how close he had really grown to the child until they were tinkering in the lab one day.

Peter tried not to think of when he did this with Tony. The times they laughed after they almost made the lab explode, or the times they comforted each other after a hard day. Peter tried to forget, but he couldn't help but remember.

Morgan walks up to Peter. She gently tugs on his oversized MIT sweatshirt Mr. Stark gave him before everything happened. "Peter? Are you my brother? I don't think you are biologically but are you.." She sighs, "Nevermind."

Peter crouches down to Morgan's height. "I don't know. Do you want me to be your brother?" He asks, a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, if you don't mind." She says, her eyes on the floor.

"Then I'm your big brother. Okay? I've always wanted a sibling." He takes his hand and ruffles her long hair. For a minute, he stands there. Remembering when Mr. Stark would tossle his hair when he was proud of him. He shakes his head and sighs as Pepper calls them for dinner.

"Come on Peter!" Morgan calls as she runs out of the lab.

"I'll be right there, just give me a second." Peter calls, making sure Morgan doesn't fall down the stairs as he's seen her do.

Peter walks over to the glass cases. He looks at the red and gold armor sitting there, dull and vacant without light. His heart constricts in his chest and he feels his eyes grow foggy. He puts a finger to the glass and swallows. "Hey, Mr. Stark. I know you're not really in there. Or here for that matter. But... I just wanted to say hey. Morgan, she's going to be ok. Me? I don't know. Everything just reminds me of you. Sometimes even my own actions. I know that means you somehow live on, but right now it just hurts. Anyways, just wanted to say hey. I really miss you... Tony."

Peter turns around to see Morgan standing there. She walks over to Peter and wraps her arms around his legs. Peter crouches down to her level and wraps his arms around her torso. Peter stays strong for his little sister, but he wants to let loose. He can't help it as a tear or two falls down his cheek, "It's gonna be ok, Pete." Morgan whispers, letting go of her big brother when he starts to get up.

"I know Morgan," Peter wipes his eyes as he gets up, " because I have the best little sister ever. Now come on, Pepper is calling and you know how she gets."

"Race you to the kitchen!"

"Oh you're on!"


End file.
